JeremyBoy FlintKid Go!
''JeremyBoy FlintKid Go! ''is an American animated television series created by Donald Cartoon for Sydney Channel and Sydney XD. The series follows the adventures of a 10-year-old boy JeremyBoy FlintKid and his two friends Henry Comicman and The Real Dogboy In the channel Sydney XD has launched the new three JeremyKid FlintKid Go! ''spin-offs The show is an first parody TV series was broadcasted on Sydney Channel. ''JeremyBoy FlintKid Go! ''is one of Sydney Channel and Sydney XD's most original shows, presents the parody shows ''The Fred and Dog Boy Show, Americanpolis, and The Original Childrens The series was premiered n May 30, 1981 with the pilot episode. Since its the twentieth season was launched on December 24, 2016. The 21st season was announced on December 22, 2017 and moves premieres on 2019 Plot This show details the animated adventures of JeremyBoy FlintKid, a mexican boy he lives in Mexopolis with his friends from city On one of JeremyBoy's friends is: Kyle W. Coyote Characters Main article: List of JeremyBoy FlintKid Go! characters * JeremyBoy FlintKid * Henry Comicman * The Real Dogboy * Uncle Duck * Chloe Darcy * Robin the Birdman History The series was created on 1956 after the launcher of the channel Sydney Channel. On 25 years later the series was launched On 1998, the channel was announced the first JeremyBoy FlintKid Go! ''spin-off named ''Animated Days On 2001, the channel was announced the JeremyBoy FlintKid Go! ''spin-off ''The Henry Comicman Show ''and has cancelled on 2015 On 2008, again the channel was announced the third ''JeremyKid FlintKid Go! ''spin-off Broadcast The series was launched on 1981 on Sydney Channel in United States and on 1999, was launched on Sydney XD. The series was broacasting on 25 countries Theme song * Fleischer Studios (1981 - 1989) * The New Cartoons (1990 - current) Episodes ''Main article: List of JeremyBoy FlintKid Go! episodes Spin-offs Animated Days Main article: Animated Days Animated Days ''is the first ''JeremyBoy FlintKid Go! ''spin-off and was launched on September 26, 1999 after the premiere of the animated series ''Bunsen the Cheese. The spin-off was broacasting in Sydney XD The Henry Comicman Show Main article: The Henry Comicman Show The second spin-off was aired on Sydney XD on August 8, 2004 to November 16, 2007 with 2 seasons and 104 episodes. The Henry Comicman Show ''was starring the Henry Comicman and his two brothers. This spin-off was cancelled on January 7, 2015 at 22:00PM '''The JeremyBoy FlintKid Show' Main article: The JeremyBoy FlintKid Show The third spin-off named The JeremyBoy FlintKid Show ''was premiered on January 24, 2010 on Sydney XD. On 2009, the series was previewed on November 2009 and the spin-off has air to 17 seasons In other languages * ''O Garoto Jeremy Infantil em Flint ''(Portuguese, Brazil/Portugal) * ''Niño Jeremy ''(Spanish, Latin America/Spain) * ''JeremyBoy ''(Italian, Italy) * ''Jeremy Garçon Flint Kid ''(French, France/Canada) * ''JeremyBoy FlintKid ''(Engilsh, United Kingdom/Ireland/South Africa/Australia/England/Canada) * Other languages See also * ''JeremyBoy Spin-offs Category:Parody TV Shows Category:Sydney Channel Shows Category:Sydney XD Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Fake TV Shows Category:1990s American television shows Category:2000s animated television shows Category:1980s animated television shows Category:2010s animated television shows Category:1980s animated parody shows Category:1990s animated parody shows Category:2000s animated parody shows Category:2010s animated parody shows